User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: Radar was being tortured as leverage... Did you agree to work for the Warden? I refused to work for the Warden. "Hey!" Geoff the Mooshroom was not allowed to stay... Did you shear him? I refused the Warden's order. "Take him away!" You had to convince Stella to help you... How did she respond to your request? Me has Stella on the inside of Romeo's circle of trust. "If you're happy. I'm happy." Xara left you in her booby-trapped cell... Who did you leave behind? I left Nurm behind. "You sure about this Nurm?" Xara ran ahead during the escape... Did you stick together? I stayed behind to help Xara. "Let's go find Xara!" All choices/decisions are copyright to: Jailhouse Block. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 Chapter 1 Bedrock Blues Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 Chapter 2 No Free Lunch Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 Chapter 3 Carry the Torch Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 Chapter 4 X Marks the Spot Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 Chapter 5 Down and Dirty Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 Chapter 6 Not-So-Great Escape Achievement.jpg My favorite images: prison-minecraft-2-episode-3.jpg spiders-minecraft-2-episode-3.jpg admin-minecraft-2-episode-3.jpg nurm-minecraft-2-episode-3.jpg super-ghast-minecraft-2-episode-3.jpg maze-wall-minecraft-concept-art.jpg burrows-fence-minecraft-concept-art.jpg prison-labryinth-minecraft-concept-art.jpg prison-burrows-minecraft-concept-art.jpg wardens-office-captive-radar-minecraft-concept-art.jpg mushroom-room-minecraft-concept-art.jpg mushroom-harvester-room-minecraft-concept-art.jpg zombie-mine-minecraft-concept-art.jpg prison-hallway-escape-minecraft-concept-art.jpg My screenshots: My favorite screenshots by users: Official videos: CRAFT YOUR OWN ADVENTURE! | Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two Minecraft Story Mode - Season Two - EPISODE THREE TRAILER All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Bedrock Blues Chapter 2: No Free Lunch Chapter 3: Carry the Torch Chapter 4: X Marks the Spot Chapter 5: Down and Dirty Chapter 6: Not-So-Great Escape All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Season 2 soundtrack "Mush Room" (#2) Season 2 soundtrack "Bad Luck Alley" (#2) All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - The Lethalest Weapon Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Escape the Maze (203 Credits) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Warden's Office Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Sunshine Stella Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Mush Room Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Always Watching Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Zombie Mine Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Friends till Death Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - I'll Be My Own Friend Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Prisoner X Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - The Warden's Duty Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Bowie Wallow Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) This Season 2 Episode 3 may be my favorite story-telltale gameplay. Especially the soundtrack, it's really cracking-epic, awesome and amazing! My favorite moments is chapter 6; when Jesse and her friends were encountered by hostile mobs in the maze. Then Jesse fight the boss against 3-Headed Ghast. It was epic, awesome and amazing kill! My least favorite moments for this Season 2 Episode 3 is leaving your one friend behind. It's either Nurm or Lluna. For me, I choosed Lluna to come with us and Nurm have to stay behind. Poor Jack, I feel sad for him. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: Jailhouse Block Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: MCSM Choices from S2E3 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts